During use, a signal traversing though an optical system is incident upon one or more optical components and/or analytical devices. Movement of a single optical component or analytical device within the optical system may adversely affect the quality of the optical signal traversing through the system. For example, movement of a lens may introduce noise, commonly referred to as jitter, or other aberrations into the optical signal. As such, optical components and analytical devices are typically positioned on or retained by optical mounts or fixtures configured to support the component and which are coupled to extremely rigid surfaces, typically referred to as an optical table.
Historically, optical tables were constructed of extremely dense materials. For example, slabs of granite have been used to manufacture optical tables. Typically, the granite slab includes one or more mounting holes sized to receive the optical mounts or mounting posts therein, thereby permitting the user to securely couple the optical mount supporting the components or analytical devices to the optical table. While these granite optical tables provided sufficient stability, flatness, and rigidity, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, the weight of the granite optical tables makes them cumbersome to use in a number of settings.
In response, a number of alternate optical tables have been developed which seek to overcome the shortcomings associated with granite tables. Generally, these designs incorporate a composite construction consisting of a relatively thin upper and lower surface or skin bonded to central honeycomb core. Typically, the upper surface of the honeycomb optical table is furnished with a regular array of threaded mounting holes to permit the secure attachment of optical mounts and related devices thereto. While these composite construction designs addressed a number of concerns associates with granite tables, various shortcoming associated with composite construction designs have been identified. For example, due the their lighter weight, composite construction optical table designs may be more susceptible to vibration than granite tables. In addition, both granite and composite construction optical tables support optical mounts and fixtures on a single plane. As such, the optical components or analytical devices coupled thereto may be capable of moving slightly when subjected to some environmental forces, such as acoustical waves. As such, jitter or other undesirable effects may be introduced into the optical signal traversing through an optical system attached to the optical table.
Thus, in light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for an optical table or bench system capable of supporting various optical components and/or analytical devices in a variety of environments.